This invention relates to an article of manufacture. More specifically, this invention relates to a unique vehicle spaceframe, and to the combination thereof with readily replaceable body panels. The vehicle of this invention is useful either as an individual or personal conveyance, or a car pool vehicle, to be used by commuters in a quasi-public transportation system.
The design and assembly of an inexpensive vehicular conveyance from interchangeable and readily replaceable parts has up to now proven to be an illusive, although highly desirable goal. The problems encountered typically involve the often conflicting objectives of reducing vehicle weight (to improve fuel economy), minimizing damage and cost of repairs (from impact related contact) and yet at the same time enhancing the safety of the vehicle passengers. All of the foregoing is to be achieved without sacrificing structural integrity. Various attempts have been made to achieve such objective such as by substituting different materials for part, or all of the vehicle frame. Although materials such as aluminum or composites have lightweight advantages, structural strength is typically sacrificed. Moreover, many substitute materials prove prohibitively expensive and, therefore, are not feasible.
The limitations on the substitution of such alternative materials are also directly related to vehicle assembly constraints. More specifically, conventional vehicle frame designs often dictate/limit the available options incident to the assembly process. For example, vehicle frames include forwardly extending midrails that protrude through the area that serves as the engine compartment. Assembly of the drivetrain and the front suspension system for the vehicle is more difficult because of the presence of these midrails. It would be advantageous, for example, to be able to completely assemble the suspension system before mounting it on the vehicle. Conventional frames, however, make such pre-assembly impractical or impossible.
Alternative structural systems and assembly methods for motor vehicle and other means of personal conveyance have been disclosed in both the press, trade journals, technical and patent literature. The following prior art is representative of such past efforts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,970 (to Chika, issued Aug. 19, 1980) discloses and claims a configuration and construction of four-wheeled motor vehicles. It is indicated at column 2, lines 9-21 of the patent that an objective is to create entirely new type of motor vehicle by producing rigid left and right vehicle sides using either tubular construction or large, specifically reinforced stampings or molded panels of synthetic materials and transversely interconnecting them by the torsionally resilient members to create a light vehicle chassis and body structure and covering the spaces between thus interconnected sides with hood, roof and trunk panels of any suitable materials to enclose and protect thus configured body from elements and pilferage as is presently done with existing motor vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,084 (to Carroll et al, issued Jan. 25, 2000) describes an energy absorbing lattice for incorporation within automotive vehicle body panels. The objective of the Carroll invention is to improve crash test performance and passenger safety and yet permit elimination of much of the conventional frame and passenger cage commonly utilized to support and protect the vehicle""s occupants. According to the Carroll concept, a reinforcing energy absorbing member is laminated to the inner face of a xe2x80x9ccontact surfacexe2x80x9d (automobile body panel) in a manner and configuration calculated to optimize absorption/dissipation of impact energies to the contact surface. The reinforcing energy absorbing member, unlike the so-called crush boxes typically found in bumpers, is composed of an interconnected lattice of a molded or fabricated mass of steel, plastic, or composite thereof, which defines a plurality of cells. The foregoing configuration reportedly enhances the crash worthiness of the vehicle, thus, permitting reduction in size and in some cases elimination of energy absorbing pillars and headrails.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,182 (to Townsend et al, issued Jan. 4, 2000), describes a unique chassis and body panel combination for various conveyances, e.g. cars, boats, aircraft and personal xe2x80x9cpeople power vehiclesxe2x80x9d (also PPV). The Townsend xe2x80x9csystemxe2x80x9d utilizes a module or spaceframe and body panel wherein each of the frame and panels have complimentary fittings to firmly engage the panel to the frame. The complimentary fittings are releasable, to allow for change or replacement of a given panel; or to allow for change or replacement of all, or a group of panels, so as to modify the utility or appearance of the vehicle. The Townsend module or spaceframe closely resemble the traditional unibody vehicle construction, through its utilization of a series of welded pillars and posts to define a passenger and engine compartment. The Townsend invention, reportedly represents a substantial improvement in ease of vehicle manufacture, without sacrifice in structural stiffness and durability of the frame. Moreover, the design freedom afforded by the Townsend invention also reportedly permits for improved passenger safety through such enhancements in the design of the car body frame.
Notwithstanding the strides made in the prior art, including those specifically referenced and discussed herein, there is a continuing need to further enhance passenger safety, without compromise of fuel economy or added expense. To the extent that each of the Chika, Carroll and Townsend concepts have made certain strides in that direction, each is limited by introduction of complexities that require relatively substantial departures from traditional manufacturing process and materials, and, thus, have not been adopted to any substantial degree. Moreover, while each of the directions taken by Chika, Carroll and Townsend to improve vehicle performance and manufacture, are laudable, they appear to be impractical for application to problems associated with personal conveyance of large populations of individuals at relatively modest cost (approaching that of public transportation).
It is the object of this invention to remedy the above as well as related deficiencies in the prior art.
More specifically, it is the principle object of this invention to provide a personal conveyance that can meet the needs of the urban commuter at a fraction of the cost of present day automobiles.
It is another object of this invention to provide a personal conveyance that is part of a pool of essential identical and interchangeable commuter cars, so as to permit their use as integral part of a mass transit system.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method for the fabrication of a personal conveyance that has both the integrity and rigidity of larger and heavier vehicles.
A further object of this invention is to provide a personal conveyance which can have from two wheels (i.e., scooters, bicycles, and the like) to four or more wheels (i.e., larger and heavier vehicles). Another object is to provide a three-wheel vehicle with a single wheel in the front or back and the other two at the other end of the vehicle.
It is still yet another object of this invention to provide a vehicle having enhanced protection of its body panels from damage and yet readily replaceable in the event of collision or abuse.
Additional objects of this invention include the adaptation of the conveyance of this invention to both gasoline and electric power, and to hybrid power plants.
The above and related objects are achieved by providing a personal conveyance wherein a space frame is fabricated from at least two (2), preferably elliptical, roll bars that are directly or indirectly associated with a floor pan, so as to define an integral occupant and power plant compartment. The roll bar cross-section can be either circular or rectangular. In each case, at least one (1) roll bar is integral with and supportive of the perimeter of a floor pan and preferable permanently bonded (e.g. welded) thereto. The preferred space frame contemplates that a second, essentially horizontally disposed, roll bar be positioned relative to the first roll bar and floor pan, at approximately midway between the plane of the floor pan and the top of the vehicle. An optional third, (and possible multiple rolls bars), is then arranged, inboard of each of the first and second horizontal roll bars, in a linear array along the length of the vehicle, and at an inclined angle relative to the plane of the floor pan. Each of the two horizontal roll bars are affixed to the inclined roll bar(s) at each point of intersection or coincidence thereof, so as to form an essential unitary structure or cage sufficient to accommodate both passenger and power plant (battery) compartments. This cage or X-O-Skeleton(trademark)-like structure is further modified on the inboard surface of the passenger and power plant compartments to receive and retain fasteners that are associated with body panels and windscreen/windows. The complimentary fasteners and fittings on such panels and inboard surfaces of the roll bars permit wind and water tight enclosure of the passenger and engine compartments defined by such cage or X-O-Skeleton(trademark).
Attachment of the body panels is made from the inside of the X-O-Skeleton(trademark) structure so the panels cannot be removed from the outside, thus preventing theft. Also, the roll bars can be coated with rubberized paint, or other protective material, and the electrical harness for the vehicle can be placed within the roll bars.
In one of the preferred embodiments of the invention, the vehicle is powered by a conventional gasoline engine. In another of the preferred embodiments, the vehicle is power by electric motors mounted in each of the drive wheels, and electrical power supplied by a hybrid power plant (fossil fuel and battery power).